


beep beep

by ten_ssi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Non Idol AU, also he uses a lot of emoticons, short and unguaranteed cuteness/fluff, smh, that kind of shaz, won is a photographer that travels a lot, wonhoon 4 d soul, woozi is still a producer/composer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_ssi/pseuds/ten_ssi
Summary: ┐(´д｀)┌





	1. 1:56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**wwoonnuu** sent a message.  
1:56  
\- - -

  
catch the heart !!

( ˘ ³˘)♥

( ˘ ³˘)  ♥

( ˘ ³˘)    ♥

  
**W00ZI** is typing...

( ˘ ³˘)     ♥

 **W00ZI** is typing...

( ˘ ³˘)         ♥

 

What

( ˘ ³˘)               ♥

y arnt u catching the heart..........

Youre about 2 catch these hands

TT

why r u still up;;;

Work

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

 **W00ZI** is typing...

pro tip: this is the perfect moment  
to say "because I have been  
thinking about you."

 **W00ZI** is typing...

or was

I have been thinking about you

wh

  
**wwoonnuu** is typing...

lololol jk

But shouldnt /i/ be asking /you/ why  
you are still awake?

fjjsjdskqbaneowjdhdhdbesjdj

my heart stopped ykno /////

If your heart stopped youd be dead

Again

Why. Are. You. Still. Awake?

is this

is this concern i am reading

 **W00ZI** is typing...

woozi is worried about me

o(≧∇≦)o

No wtf

Where did you get that idea

ure such a tsundere </3

actually i just finished a book rn so  
i

am just waiting for u to sleep

so sleep

now

Did anyone die in the end?

no, dont try and change the subject

i want to see you tucked in your bed  
and ready to sleep

You dont uunderstand

Ive been trying to fix this part

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

For like

7 coffees now

you measure time with how many  
caffeine you take in??

 **W00ZI** is typing...

dont answer that

you need this done real quick, i  
get it. but the more it frustrates  
you, the more work you'll have to  
do.

What

from ur sleep deprivation and  
short temper u might delete the  
whole thing or forget to save

Hey dont jinx it;;

  
s l e e p

pls

I'll think about it.

（￣へ￣）

ill kick ur ass

someday

 **W00ZI** sent a photo.

Tucked in and ready to sleep.

oh my

...my heart..

dugeundugeun

I'm getting some sleep.

You should too.

yes

sweet dreams, child

You're just months older than me

<3

good night woozi

Yeah

Good night..

\- - -

 **W00ZI** went offline.

 **wwoonnuu** went offline.


	2. 5:08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p(´⌒｀｡q)

**W00ZI** attached an audio file.  
5:08  
\- - -

  
What do you think?

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

why r u up so early

I havent slept yet

what why;;;;

  
Check it

Now

 **W00ZI** is typing...  
**wwoonnuu** is typing...

Pls?

h/o a sec ok

hmmm hmmmm

melancholic

And?

very sad???

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

Thats what melancholic means

that was a joke

cant u humour me

lmao

if that's the best i can get  
i'll take it

but anyways,

it fits right in the place

Place?

Where are you

@5am

i

am in a forest

becoming one w nature

 **wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

Thats a playground

And you have your camera so  
im guessing it's for work

  
hell ye !!!

im going down the sliddncs

The what

**the slide

i slid down too soon;;;

 **W00ZI** is typing...

ure laughing arnt u

 **W00ZI** is typing...

p(´⌒｀｡q)

stop laughing

I'm sorry.

lololol

Is your camera okay?

i would have lost a tooth and you'd  
still ask me if my camera is ok

Very true

( ｰ н ｰ )

Dont be like that

Are you okay?

I said i was sorry

(>_<;)

no

ure too late

im hurt

emotionally

but mostly physically

and using emoticons to act  
cute wont make me forgive u

Pls forgive woozi (   - -   )

(ﾞ ｀-´)/

(   - -   )

 (｀⌒´)ノ

( ,, - - ,, )

(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ woozi is forgiven


	3. 12:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( • ̀ω•́ )

**wwoonnuu** sent a message.  
12:36  
\- - -

hey baby, what do u feel abt keychains

I'm sorry? i mustve read that wrong

Did u just

Call me baby

no

no i didn't

(ㆆ_ㆆ)

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

(ᇂ_ᇂ)

it's not fair ok

1004 gets to call dino his baby

(╥﹏╥)

i want a baby too

눈_눈

Get lost

Dont come near me

woozi~

  
I'll call the police

</3

but seriously.

keychains

?

Wht abt tthem

i got a bunch

.......

:(

i !!

got !!

a !!

bunch !!

woo !!

zi !!

??

U got a bunvh of babies?

no;;;

pay attention

 **W00ZI** is typing...  
**wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

Sorry;;;;;

Oh!!

gonna mail them to u

Send me the cute ones

should i send myself too

( • ̀ω•́ ) no

ure evil

ure breaking my heart

Youre emo

U dont have a heart

wht r u talkin abt

i do have a heart

at night,

i lay awake in agony until my  
heart attacks put me to sleep.

Is

Is that from spongebob?

..................

yes

howd u kno..

I have a friend who likes to watch  
spongebob

u mean like a kid friend or??

The 'or', yes

is this the guy that bleached  
his hair

Hate to break it to ya, but there  
are a lot of guys who bleach  
their hair

the guy!! ur friend?

????

yes, my friends are guys

including you

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

the one that does choreos!!

that 10:10 guy

Ye

Hes the friend that likes spongebob

tell him we're bffs now

You can't be his bff

I'm his bff

give me his contact

No way

lee jihoon,

u have declared war

٩(๑`^´๑)۶

war !!!!!

It is on

((⊂(`ω´∩)

 


	4. 21:53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

21:53  
\- - -

airport rn

there are so many ppl

 **wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

R.I.P

i want to see the stars

woozi....... TT

Go?? Outside???

i'll get tired

I'm going to punch u

u kno it's murder when u punch  
someone w glasses

U dont have glasses

 **wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

voilà

Then murder i shall commit

i'll haunt u in jail

(˙︶˙)

Who said anything about getting  
caught (๑•̀᎑<๑)♡

stop tainting these cute n innocent  
emoticons w ur evil deeds

the heart gave the chills

♡

woozi, no plz

♡

♡

♡

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

♡

♡

WOOZI;;;;;

♡

♡

Hahaha

Suffer ♡

유ㅁ유

why mus

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

?

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...  
**wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

Wtf

Who r these ppl

they want t

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

H/o wait

 **W00ZI** is typing...

they want to say hi

Is

Is that m:ngyu??

yes

Lmao what happend to his hair

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

What"s wrnog wiht m y hair!!!!!

U look like a glowstick

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

he says he doesnt look like a glowstick

he says "excuse you, i look cool"

now he's pouting

 **W00ZI** is typing...

Hey uhm

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

plane is here

gotta jet!!!

ttylllllllllll

tell me l8er!!

 **W00ZI** is typing...

**wwoonnuu** is typing...

It's fine I'll tell you another time

Have a safe trip

bai bai bai bai !!!!!

yes yes! (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

 **W00ZI** is typing...  
**wwoonnuu** went offline.

Bye bye

 **W00ZI** went offline.


	5. 00:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ∑(°口°๑)

  
_Yesterday, 14:47_  
_**W00ZI** sent a photo._

You have this around where youre  
staying @ right??

\- - -  
_Yesterday, 17:20_

ill ask

yea

just a small walk

why

  
\- - -  
_Yesterday, 18:16_

I'll tell u tmr

  
\- - -  
**wwoonnuu** is online.  
00:03  
**wwoonnuu** sent a message.

alright, alright !!!

im here

im on

wht did u want to tell me

  
O

Uhm

 **W00ZI** is typing...

??????

 **W00ZI** sent a photo.

u wanted to tell me you have ice  
cream cupons??

Yes

Now get ur butt outside

We're getting ice cream

it's freezing outside tho

Get fluffs an

D go full fluff

y do u call jackets fluff

Why arent u getting ur butt outside

it's cute

 **W00ZI** is typing...

No, shut up

 **wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

fully fluffed

Gr8

Start walking

why r u so demanding;;

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

ajdnejdnajdnejdjdjdsjsksoaks  
rkdjxsndnfjdndjdjddjdjdbdbdd  
jdjdbddjsnsmeisjsndndndndn  
fddjndnderrrtikrnrtrfksldldlll!!!!

Plz type properly

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

woozi o h my go d

w o O Z I

wooooooziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

What

Whats wrng w u

ARE WE GOING TO MEET

IS THAT WHY

What no

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

I mean, i wish

But there are still a lot of work  
to be done

My day offs arent until another  
month or so

disappointed noises

〒_〒

 **W00ZI** sent a photo.

S e n d i n g . . .

S e n d i n g . . .

!!!!!

 **wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

r e c e i v e d ❤

lolololol

is this why?

Ye

Let me be like this

My mind hasnt been fuctioning  
much these days

Im mostly out of it

Like

B l a n k .

#relatable

are you okay tho? stressed?

More like

Distracted? idk

oho??

is it a crush???

Bye

im right !?

∑(°口°๑)

WOOZI

WOOZI

WOOZIII

LEE

JI

HOON

ANSWER M E

 **wwoonnuu** is requesting a call.  
_Accept_ | _Decline_

\- - -

 **wwoonnuu** is requesting a call.  
_Accept_ | _Decline_

DETAILS, WOOZI

I MUST KNOW

 **W00ZI** is typing...

Yes

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

Bye

 **W00ZI** went offline.

WOOZI COME BACK

DON RUN AAWAY FRM ME

yOU CANT DO THIS 2 ME


	6. 3:35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (｀へ ´ )!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ! comments would be appreciated ! -
> 
> \\( ; A ; )/

3:35  
**W00ZI** sent a message.  
\- - -

Hey

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

??/?

qhats up

Am i bothering you

Like rn?

what n0

are u ok

is there something wrong?

Im so tireeeeed

But i cant fall asleep

_ _||

have u tried drinking hot milk

Wht do u take me for huh

A kid??

ur a precious child

answr is ye

Fight me irl 1v1

no

 **W00ZI** is typing...

Fight

Me

U

Wuss

<\3

evn if i can, i wouldnt

u need to sleep

( • ⌒ • )

*Punch *punch

(￣ε(#￣)

try counting sheep

There arent any sheep

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

how

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

how about cotton balls??/

Two

(o_ _)o

 **W00ZI** is typing...

What abt stars

it's dangerous to go out when  
it's night, woozi

is2g if u step out of ur door

i'll

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

nyoom right in to

pat ur cheeks

Oh no

What ever shall i do

 **W00ZI** sent a photo.

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

Outside my door

Whre u @

bb pls.....

( ¯ ˘ ¯ )

sad won noises

Fine

Tell me wht u kno abt stars

it might bore u

Exactly

(｀へ ´ )!!!

fine

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

  
they're like

glow-y/ish gases that's mostly made  
out of helium and hydrogen

i am running out of battery h/o

there's these gigantic clouds that heats up until ?????

h/o

18m f

18 what

18 million fahrenheit ◌ ｡˚✩

then hydrogen and helium begin to  
fuse

= ☆

Enlightening

(o_ _)o

ive also read that you can see 2k  
stars in a single night

w/o city lights

oh

and im gonna go grab some lunch

go to sleep, ok

g o

t o

s l e e p ,

o k

Ok;;;;;

(๑´ㅂ`๑)♡*.+゜

ttyl

 **wwoonnuu** went offline.  
\- - -  
6:23  
**W00ZI** sent a message.

I counted stars, i lost count after 27

I cant believe im still awake

End me

 **W00ZI** sent a photo.

The sun says hi btw

 


	7. 14:12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ･ิω･ิ)

**wwoonnuu** is online.  
**wwoonnuu** sent a message.  
14:12

\- - -

lee jihoon what the fizzytiyuck

go tO BED RN RN

Why do you curse like there's  
a child reading what you type

bc there is

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

Is2g if u say it's me im

u

( ･ิω･ิ)

Get out

Get out right now

Our friendship is over u ass

Don't talk to me ever again

i cant do that

ull miss me

:^)

woozi

i said ull miss me

???

 **wwoonnuu** is typing...

r u not going to be a tsundere

No

Bc ure actually right

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHAHAHAHA

that makes me happy

dhdbdbshsjajajsjshshhh

wyd

Trying to make a late brunch

i meant wyd 2 my hrt

Hurt???

no

Hertz

heART, MAN HEART

O

p re c io u s

woozi

What

ily

(๑´ㅂ`๑)♡*.+゜

Ew

stop denying my love

<\3

 **W00ZI** went offline.

wOW

\- - -

19:45  
**wwoonnuu** sent a message.

\- - -

woozi r u mad

im sorry if i crossed the line;;;;

 **wwoonnuu** went offline.


	8. 12:42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ﾟﾟ(´A｀)°゜ﾟ

_Monday, 19:45_  
\- - -

woozi r u mad

im sorry if i crossed the line;;;;

\- - -  
_Tuesday, 7:38_  
\- - -

hey???

21:12

you're really mad, aren't you;;;;;

\- - -  
_Wednesday, 17:19_  
\- - -

i'm sorry.

ﾟﾟ(´A｀)°゜ﾟ

\- - -  
Today, 4:08  
\- - -

Hey dude

What r u saying sorry for

I

Am not mad??

12:42

WOOZI

;;;;;;;

im cryinh

Don't cry

wOOOoooOoZIIiiiIii

(╥﹏╥)

Crying makes people ugly

Except jun

Bc he's ethereal

where hAVE U BEEN

Home ofc

I couldn't reply bc no internet

I forgot adults have bills to pay

And i happen to be one

Ahh this is giving me the chills

same here tbh

i am still sorry

What for;;;;;

for the ily

It's just an acronym, dw abt it

/heart shattering noises

i mean those acronyms ok

i just cant type it wholly bc

you'd be taking a step back

woozi? ji?? hoon???

plz reply

why does it feel like you're  
doing it right now?

I;;;

Yeah;;

I dont know how to handle this;;;;

i'm sorry.

You dont have to say sorry;;;;;

I just--

I'm trying to

Find the words to say

Ykno

Um;;;;

Your feelings are reciprocated

r

really?

Yeah

you mean that?

like you really mean it???

Yeah

whoa

holy shit

/////////////////////////

slashes to represent my feelings

even my ears feel warm frm the  
crying and happiness

Cute

isnt that supposed to be the other  
way around

unfair, lee jihoon

i should be the one telling you that

I'll fight you

u can't fight me

im ur bf now

Oh?

When did i agree to that?

∑(๑º口º๑)!!

you said you like me too

are we not boyfriends

:(

Nah, we're boyfriends

( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters, let's hold on a little longer!!


	9. 21:37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (///∇///) ♡

21:37  
 **W00ZI** sent a message.  
\- - -

  
So,

  
we're boyfriends now i cant believe it

Yeah, it feels surreal tbh

This morning i actually thought i was dreaming, i had to check our chat to make sure i wasnt

Honestly i dont know how to react

**W00ZI** is typing...

Cause, like, im feeling every synonym of joy rn

*Hides face what did u do to meeee

**wwoonnuu** is typing...

yah, u dont think i dont feel that way??

im reading our conversation over and over

up until now!!!!

i'm so

**wwoonnuu** is typing...

(///∇///) ♡

what did /u/ do 2 me??? huh?

also!!! i'm coming back to seoul tmr~

i want to see you so bad.

Yea, i kno

Gosh... this guy

Oh but!!! im going to busan tmr, gonna go for a visit

I'll see you in the afternoon oki?

that oki made my heart flutter

i mean, that was so cute??

i don't understand????

I've changed my mind, i'll see you the day after tmr

thats cruel

lee jihoon dont u dare

<\3

Ofc, im kidding;;;;;

I want to see you too

And as badly as you

that was a cool thing to say

waaaaah woozi is so cool!!

my boyfriend, so cool!!!

First thing i'm going to do when i see you

is kiss me???

o(≧∇≦)o

No, is hit you

I want to hit you first before i kiss you

Bc i cant believe my boyfriend is a dork

eyyy, we're both dorks

!!!! what abt i follow u to busan?

Thats sweet, really but

Don't,

You'd have a lot of unpacking to do

Also you have to rest, ok??

I'll come to your apartment myself, wait for me

yeah!!! okay!! <3

<3


	10. 16:37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished!!! sorry this took too long and i only managed to squeeze out so little.....
> 
> i actually planned to rewrite this whole thing but considering i'm super slow in updating I've decided not to.
> 
> constructive critisism is also very open!! i want to write the best as i can. thank you for waiting!!!! i really appreciate it ily <3 <3 <3

16:37  
\- - -

M almost near

Are you going to pick me up?

ㆆㆆ

Just kidding

im already at the station

What

 **wwoonnuu** sent a photo.

a picture of me just in case  
you can't find me @ the station

♡

Is it too late to go back to  
being single

yes

we'll be married the next time  
u blink

  
\- - -

  
Jihoon lets out a small soundless laugh, a thumb hovering over the keyboard.

Train doors starts opening after the soft ding! and he steps out. He skims through the sea of people as he makes his way. His eyes darts to a familiar black mop of hair with golden round glasses he knows all too well.

Wonwoo is hunched over his phone, fingers dancing on the keyboard while Jihoon stands only a few feet away as his phone kept buzzing in his hands. He smiles as he unlocks his phone.

\- - -

  
are u here yet

(๑•́︿•̀๑)

im hungry

u better feed me

don't just

√Read 16:46

them!!

  
\- - -

  
He tugs on the taller's sleeve, fighting a giggle. "I'm right here,"

  
There was an etching smile on Wonwoo's face when he turns to him. He could feel the heat his face is emitting at the sight of the other; the tip of his ears feel rather hot too. He can't seem to shake off being giddy.

"Wow," Wonwoo laughs as he takes him in his arms. A full longing embrace as Jihoon buries his face on Wonwoo's chest. "I feel like I've missed you." They sway and waddle in small circles with quick sneaky exchanges of kisses and faint muffled giggles before breaking the hug.

He interlocks Jihoon's hand with his amd flashes another smile at him. "I'm still hungry,"

Jihoon rolls his eyes before huddling closer and starts leading the way.

\- - -

 **wwoonnuu** went offline.

 **W00ZI** went offline.


End file.
